


A Fortuitous Discovery

by Kidovna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Comic, Digital Art, Dimples, Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Hogwarts, Illustrations, M/M, Pining, Realization, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kidovna/pseuds/Kidovna
Summary: In a very Albus way, Albus starts to pay attention to Scorpius' dimples at the most unlikely moment.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 33
Kudos: 242
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	A Fortuitous Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #56 by Rockmarina | OTPshipper98: Scorpius has dimples and Albus can't cope.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
